The inventive concepts relate to an apparatus for treating a substrate and, more particularly, to a support member dividing a chamber and an apparatus that includes the same and is used to thermally treat a substrate.
An annealing process may be performed after an ion implantation process of semiconductor manufacturing processes is performed. The annealing process may correspond to a thermal treatment process performed at a high temperature. The annealing process may activate implanted dopants and may prevent diffusion of the dopants.
In general, a rapid thermal annealing (RTA) process such as a millisecond annealing process may be used as the annealing process. In the millisecond annealing process, radiant heat energy may be emitted from a lamp so as to be transmitted to a wafer for a short time (millisecond level).